1. Field
Embodiments relate to a composition for forming a silica-based insulation layer, a method of manufacturing the same, a silica-based insulation layer using the same, and a method of manufacturing the silica-based insulation layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
As semiconductor technology is increasingly developed, there is continuous research on forming highly-integrated and faster semiconductor memory cells that have improved performance and integrate smaller semi-conductor chips.
Among these semiconductor memory cells, e.g., DRAM (dynamic random access memory) may be used. The DRAM is capable of freely inputting and outputting information, and may realize large capacity.
The DRAM may include, e.g., a plurality of unit cells including one MOS transistor (MOS transistor) and one capacitor.
The capacitor may include two electrodes and a dielectric layer disposed therebetween. The capacitor may have various capacities depending on, e.g., a dielectric constant, a thickness of the dielectric layer, an area of the electrodes, and the like.